Secrets
by xNarcotic
Summary: "The loneliest people are the kindest. The saddest people smile the brightest. The most damaged people are the wisest" Tori Vega, the light and joy of Hollywood Arts with a seemingly perfect life. But is there more to it? Trina Vega, untalented, loud and obnoxious. How did she get into Hollywood Arts then? A jori fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

_Secrets. Everyone has them. Not everything is as it seems. __Lies and secrets,__they are like a cancer in the soul. They eat away what is good and leave only destruction behind._

Lets start with the gang:

**Andre Harris-**Talented Musician/Songwriter who lives with his crazy grandma.

Not that it isn't true, but he was an unwanted child. Found by grandma in a dark abandoned alley naked and starving, eating moldy bread found on the ground. He was scared, homeless, unwanted till the age of 4 where grandma took him in, provided for him, cleaned him, and fed him. All was well till the age of 8 where his dad shot himself in the head in front of grandma herself. Apparently wife cheated and got caught, killed herself after that. Grandma was devastated, but she stayed alive to take care of Little Andre. A little after that, she went crazy, and Andre took it as his responsibility to take care of her no matter what.

**Beckett "Beck" Oliver-**Actor, handsome fluffy hair, charming, king of Hollywood Arts. Living the free life in his RV. Calm, wise, mature, and stoic. Every girl wanted him and every guy wanted to be him. The leader of our gang, his clear locker which represents"no secrets" is the greatest irony of all. Quiet , deep and mysterious, people just get distracted by his looks and charm to really observe what he's hiding.

You see, Beck was an orphan, still is , until my mom adopted him that is. Beck ran away from the orphanage at the age of 7, surviving, cheating, lying, stealing, _acting_, in order to get basic necessities. _(I know, explains his natural charm and acting abilities. I mean, no one is naturally born with amazing acting chops. It comes with experience, something that half the Hollywood Arts wannabes just don't get. Idiots) _Beck is and will always be, my best friend and someone i love. _(Boyfriend or not) _We know each other better than we know ourselves. He's my rock and i'm , well , his anchor i guess. He knows all that is about me, and i know everything about him. _Almost_, everything, He was never keen to talk about his days at the orphanage. Anyways, i found him when i was 10, he was robbing my treehouse. _(Yea i had one no big deal, tell anyone and i'll stab you with my scissors) _And we just clicked instantly. My mom then adopted him when we were 12, and enrolled us into Hollywood Arts.

**Catarina "Cat" Valentine****- **our ditzy, bubbly singer with her crazy stories about her brother.

Does her brother really exist? Yes. Yes he does, but he's locked up in the mental hospital now. Does Cat really behave like that all the time? Yes too. Cat was stuck with taking care of her crazy brother since young while her parents work to pay for his medicine ad hospital bills. She basically had a non existent childhood. Cat was also my first friend since preschool and she was one of the most matured and wise kid i have ever met. She's always there to slap some sense into and is always there for me no matter what. Cat knows everything that's happening around her, she senses things even better than me. _(And that's saying something)_ She just chooses to ignore what needs to be ignored and lives her life the way she wants it. Happy and without troubles. Unlike me who shows my dark side and embrace it, Cat never allows the darkness to touch her, always staying in the light, and she is one of the strongest person i've ever met. My best friend, Cat Valentine.

**Robert "Robbie" Shapiro** - ventriloquist, shy, quiet, and awkward but yet extremely loyal. And Rex- pervert, idiot, annoying puppet that deserves to be stabbed.

The thing is, Robbie's gay. And thus his parents treat him as an Abomination. Not like they have ever treated him well. They thought he was a mistake, always insulting him and never caring for him, hence resulting in his almost zero self esteem and lack of self confidence. Hence, his alter ego, Rex. Well, we have been trying to build his self confidence, which has been working especially with Miss Sunshine Tori Vega walked in with her luscious brown hair, and smile that lights up the world, and her body, damn, the curves and her toned muscles and... _Dammit Jade focus! _Well yeah till Miss "I own the whole world" walked in. Whatever.

And as for me, Im Jade. **Jadelyn West**

Well i love scissors, acting and directing. I sometimes sing but i would rather stab someone and listen to their screams. People think i'm dark and twisted and basically hate everyone around me. Well i do hate humans, but that's just cause humans are terrible creatures. Come on, have you heard the stories of the gang? The only way to protect yourself is to be strong. Yea i'll admit, i have trust issues. I only trust the gang and my mom. Its just, people tend to leave all the time and they never come back. My dad, my sister. Only mom came back, and that's all i'll ever need. Don't open your heart to people is what i've always told myself. You let them in and they break down your walls, and take one step, two steps, three steps in, slowly they start to have a greater impact in your life, and they actually start to matter to you. And when that happens, they fuck with you heart and feeling and at the end of the day, the one who gets screwed up and hurt it you. That's just the way it is. I don't know when i started letting the gang in, but they're the only people i trust and vice versa.

And then there's** Tori, Victoria Vega **and her annoying loud untalented sister **Trina. **

One thing's for sure, i never understood how Trina even managed to enter Hollwood Arts. Yea it's crazy and all with Sikowitz and his coconut visions but HA is also highly exclusive and in popular demand. God knows how Trina entered. And then there's Tori. She's happy all the time, always pushing her nose into people's business. And she's also the one that never stops fighting for my friendship and my attention. We've became closer recently, i realised that we actually have a lot in common. But yet i've always wondered what her secrets were, it doesn't seem like she has any, with her perfect looks , body, and family. (Besides Trina of course) But we don't really know do we? I've also realised that her home is almost always empty, again , besides that loudhailer we call Trina. Hmmm, i guess i'll just have to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's my first time writing a fanfiction here so pardon me. Also, i'm quite unsure with how to write dialogue etc but i'll try my best! Thanks for the reviews, and as always , continue reviewing!**

**Vega Household**

**Tori's POV**

"Tori! Breakfast!" Trina shouted from downstairs.

"Coming!" I quickly finished tying my hair and went downstairs. I was greeted with Pancakes and eggs, my favourite. As i ate, Trina cooked her share and i noticed she was more fidgety than ever, and the kitchen was almost, messy? One thing's for sure, Trina never leaves the kitchen, or the living room, or her room, basically any place messy.

"Erm ...Treen?"

"Yes Tor, whats up?"

"Treen, are you okay? You're acting weird..."

"I am? No i'm not! Ha ha.. hahaha...haha " said Trina as she broke out into a slight laugh.

"Trina." i deadpanned. "Aren't you an actress, that laugh was so bad"

"I just...Oh alright." Trina sighs and transfers her scrambled eggs onto her plate. Sitting down, she sighs once again and starts stabbing her eggs with her knife.

"Trina!" I pestered her. "Is something wrong?" Okay now i'm getting worried.

Trina looked up and said "Tor, it's today. The whole school's gonna find out, today."

"Find out wha- Oh..."

"Yea oh, tori"

"Trina, " i said as i put down my fork and looked at her in the eye, "Since when were you worried what people thought about you. You've survived the past couple of years, I'm really proud of you sis, really proud. And i'm not afraid to tell the whole world that! Besides, now i won't have to pretend anymore and i can proudly shock the whole world by telling them ho my dear sister Trina cooks breakfast for me everyday, and is the most selfless person i know, and a beauty who is also the best actress and..."

"Okay okay!" Trina laughs and cuts me off. "Thanks dear, but i was more worried for you. Once it gets out, there will be talk all around school Tor. And i don't want you to be embroiled in it. Also, once i stop the pretense, it'll be hard to find excuses for your... Condition. And there will be a higher risk of people finding out..." Trina tells me

"Trina, it'll be fine. Besides, i haven't had a relapse since Christmas!"

"Which was only 3 months ago Tor. "

"What i meant is, i have you Trina. I want the real you. I know everything will be alright with you protecting me. Also, I've been sleeping better and i no longer need to take my meds daily. See? Everything's gonna be fine. " I assure her.

"Yea you've been sleeping better when Jade sneaks into your room at night " Trina says while giving me a wink.

"TRINA! That is not the point, we are just friends"

"Yea sure."

"Anyways, i want you to stop worrying about me for once and be yourself and have fun and just enjoy yourself. I am so proud of you Trina." I said as i stood up and gave Trina a big hug.

"Me too sis me too. Love you " she tells me.

"Oh also, bring your meds with you today, Just in case. Please" she adds

"Yea alright" I say sighing.

**Hollywood Arts**

**Jade's POV**

I sped into Hollywood Arts and parked my car, humming along to 30 Seconds to Mars. As i got out, i saw Beck waiting outside his car for me looking perfect as usual, holding 2 cups of coffee.

"Black with 2 sugars" he says as he passes me the drink.

"Thanks" i smirk and together, we walk towards the main doors of HA.

What, just because we broke up doesnt mean we can't hang out together. We still love each other, just not IN love with each other. Buzz off.

"So..." he starts and i already know what he's going to say.

"NO" i reply without even glancing at him.

"Jade. You and i both know that-"

'NO!" i shout as we step through the main doors and every turns and stares at us.

"What a way to make an entrance as usual, West." He whispers to me while smirking as i smirk back. (It's our daily ritual)

"You still need to ask her out soon or i will ask her for you!" he whispers again before walking away. That smug bastard.

"What are you looking at?!" i shout as i show my scissors, and everyone turns back to their own lockers and friends. That's the way.

Yet, something feels different today. Everyone's whispering about something, what happened exactly?

As i walk towards the gang crowding around Vega's locker, geez even when she's not here they crowd around her locker. Idiots, and stupid Vega, i thought as i resisted the urge to grab my scissors once again.

"So what's up guys. What's going on?" as i caught Beck, Andre and Robbie whispering about something. I could tell from Beck's face that he was interested , he seldom gave much reaction to gossip around HA but yet he seemed agitated.

"What do you mean she's Valedictorian of the year?" Beck (almost) shouted at Andre.

"Woah chill out man!" Andre replies.

'Who's Valedictorian?" I asked. Ok now i'm interested. HA never has Valedictorians. Apparently, in it's whole 150 year history there were only 3 Valedictorians whom they deemed worthy of the award and had really great potential. And indeed they were as they went on to win Emmy's, Golden Globes and became A listers. A HA Valedictorian was no joke.

"Its T-"

"Guys guys guys guys guys!" someone screamed and i see a redhead bouncing towards us with clown rainbow shoes.

"Did you hear did you hear did you hear?" Cat shouts in our ears.

"What that unicorns don't exist?" i tell her.

Cat gasps, "YES THEY DO! " Cat shouts with a gleam of anger in her eyes. And i chuckle .

"Okay okay so will someone tell me now who is the Valedictorian before i stab someone's eyes out?" i said as i took out my scissors again.

"Its Trina! Trina's Valedictorian of the year! Isn't that great?" Cat shouts while bouncing up and down up and down up and down...

Trina, trina who? Vega...Valedictorian. Trina. Valedictorian.

"WAIT WHAT?!" I scream.

**On the way to Hollywood Arts**

**In Trina's car**

Tori was humming along to Katy Perry when suddenly , she looked up.

"Did you hear something Treen? I thought i heard Jade scream. "

"You must be hearing things sis. We're still pretty far away from HA, not to mention late."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all who reviewed! Your reviews gave me a lot of encouragement to continue writing this story(:**

_"A very wise man once told me that you can't look back, you just have to put the past behind you, and find something better in your future"_

**Hollywood Arts**

**Trina's POV**

Tori held my hand as we walked into HA. To be honest, i was a little nervous of the onslaught of criticisms and judgmental stares that i know are bound to come.

As if reading my mind, Tori gave me a little squeeze as if to assure me. I smiled back at her as we walked through the hallways.

As we walked, the voices and gossip slowly died down. Silence greeted us as everyone stared, some opened mouth, some jealous, mostly shocked.

"Okay... This is a little creepy" Tori whispers by my side. I just nod and led her to her locker. At the corner of my eye, i saw Jade and the gang stare too, wth their mouths open as if in shock. If the situation wasn't serious i would have laughed at Jade's face contorted in anger and shock and dismay.

And then i saw Beck,his green eyes bore into mine, making a hint of nervousness creep into me. His eyes, the familiarity of it is something i just can't let go or pretend. But yet i've to constantly remind myself, that he's not that same boy back at the orphanage. He's not, that boy's gone. "Beck just looks like him, yes he just looks like him" i repeat to myself as i look away.

"Did you say something?" Tori asks me.

"Wha-ah no you must be hearing things again" i smile back at her as i literally dragged her into Sikowitz classroom. "Hey!"

**Sikowitz classroom**

"Hey Sikowitz" i said as i entered, giving him a heads up. We were the first 2 students in here as the bell hasn't rung and the students outside were still shocked about the Valedictorian position.

Sikowitz was already in his role, sitting on stage cross-legged while sipping his coconut. Giving me a wink, he says "Ah , our fourth Valedictorian, have a seat next to me please."

"Hi Sikowitz" Tori says as she goes up to hug him. "Jade's gonna have a fit when she realises that Trina is gonna be our temporary acting teacher with you " she chuckles.

"Ah Jade, always Jade. So Tori, how are things progressing " Sikowitz replies while wriggling his eyebrows suggestively, making me laugh.

"Whaat! Nothing! We are just friends" Tori grumbles while blushing furiously, siting down and crossing her arms while pouting. "You two need to stop ganging up on me all the time"

Sikowitz just pretends to look around at the ceiling while sipping his coconut, making me laugh once again as i lean my head on his shoulders.

It was moments like these which i truly treasure at Holllywood Arts. Sikowitz is and always will be part of our family. It was him who first found us on the streets, saved us countless of times, and persuaded his twin brother David to take us in, saving Tori's life in the process. And for that, i will always be indebted to him, our uncle, our teacher and our best friend.

Just then , the bell rang and students started entering the classroom. Looking to my left i realised Sikowitz had disappeared. "Him and his peculiar entrances" i thought as i rolled my eyes.

Meanwhile, i sensed someone glaring at me, and i was right. Jade sat there, glaring daggers while playing with her scissors. "What are you doing here " she says as she eyes me. Beck on the other hand is silent, as he watches me the whole time. Geez stop staring at me all the time!

Then, rustling is heard as somebody crawls in from the side window. Sikowitz. How the hell did he get there so quickly? I thought as he sits back at the same spot next to me.

"Goooood morning class. We have a new temporary acting teacher today, Trina Vega everybody. "

"WHAT" Jade shouts.

"Jadeee," Tori sighs, "Please be nice"

Jade just rolls her eyes, but then keeps quiet and glares at me.

"Question" Beck raises his hand.

"Yes Beckett"

"How did Trina become Valedictorian?" Beck asks

"How did she even pass her auditions?!" Jade shouts frustrated.

"Yea how did she even enter this school?" "How did-" "Why-" "What did she-" soon everyone started asking quesions at the same time as the classroom erupts into countless chattering and arguments.

I merely raise my brows and glance at Siowitz, hinting him to do something . Sikowitz merely sips his coconut and watches.

" This will never be resolved like this.." i thought to myself.

"Hey guys, guys..." No one could hear me .

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" i shout.

And everyone stops their argument and looks at me. Finally, peace.

"Are... You guys done?" Sikowitz asks calmly.

"Yea.." Beck replies in the same stoic manner from his seat. The whole time i realised he was just sitting there watching me, and it was truly getting on my nerves.

"Just spit it out!" Jade shouts.  
>"Ah Jadelyn, always the impatient one. " Siowitz reply , slurping his coconut once again.<p>

Slurp. Slurp. Slurp. Silence. Slurp.

"Well?!" Jade shouts as she throws her scissors to the wall to the side, barely missing Robbie's head.

"JADE!" Tori shouts and looks at her in shock.

"What! Ah right, questions. Well , to answer Beck, easy. Trina was merely acting the whole time. And to answer Jade, Trina didn't have to go for any interviews." Sikowitz says.

"What do you mean she was acting the whole time?"

"What? No interviews?"

"She didn't have to go for any interviews?"

"I knew she got in easy just like her sister"

"Probably slept with someone to get in...''

Were all i heard as the classroom erupted once again into chatter. Ouch, the last one hurt. Was my acting _that _good? I sigh to myself once again as i get ready to shout once more.

**Jade's POV**

"GUYS!" Trina shouted and the classroom quietened down again.

What did Sikowitz mean that she didn't have to go for any interviews? HA is an extremely privileged school where money,fame and connections couldn't get you in. It was purely by a series of auditions and interviews that students are chosen and enrolled in. That was why when Tori managed to perform in the Big showcase and even got a spot in HA, everyone was interested in her.

Even my mom, one of the world's best lawyers ,had to get on the waiting list just to get a spot for the _Auditions_. And my mom is almost never, on any waiting list. Yea the West family was that influential.

"Sikowitz, explain. " I glare at him .

"Well, Trina didnt't have to audition. She was found and invited to join Hollywood Arts at the age of 10! Poor girl didn't even know what Hollywood Arts was!" Sikowitz laughs and looks at Trina proudly.

"What, you have got to be kidding me. That untalented loudhailer was invited into Hollywood Arts?!" i asked in dismay.

"Okay that's enough!" Tori shouts and goes up to the stage. "My sister Trina is not loud, she's not obnoxious, and she's the most selfless person i know, and the most talented. Yes, more talented than every single one of you here combined!" she says with her hands flung up in the air. God she is so cute. Cute, did i just use the word cute, Urghh.

"The Trina you guys know was all an act! A character given to her by Sikowitz in the first year. If she succeeded in being this character without anyone finding out till today, sh would be ensured a role in Steven Bay-Kingsley's film! As the second female lead, and i am extremely proud of her, so you guys can stop with all the insults now!" Tori shouts to all of us.

Gawd, her defending Trina was so hot, and it was a turn on. Tori looks at everyone of us in the eye, till she met mine. Smirking, i gave her a wink and licked my lips as i watched her blush and quickly return to her seat.

"Steven Bay-Kingsley?! THE Steven Bay-Kingsley?! You- you- you mean the directori that-t-t-ttt..." Andre stutters out.

Wait what?! Second female lead in Steven Bay's movie?! Holy shit!

"Prove it, prove that you can act" i challenge Trina.

"And why should i " Trina smirks at me while folding her arms as everyone gasps. That is familliar, that stance, that eyebrow, Trina was imitating me?! And perfectly even.

" Oh no! There are two jades!" Cat cries out.

"What's that suppose to mean!" Trina cries out in exactly the same way as Cat. If Cat wasn't physically sitting there i would have believed that Trina got possessed by Cat.

"You're good." Beck tells Trina, staring intently at her. Beck always had a soft spot for Trina, i never understood why. He would just tell me that she resembled someone he used to know.

"Thank you" she replies him as her eyes bore into his.

"Uh-hum" Tori coughs. And they break away. Resisting the urge to laugh, i hear Beck tell Trina "You're really good, a worthy Valedictorian" as Trina smiles in response.

**Beck's POV**

Could there be a chance that she's her? I mean, she was acting the whole time. What else is she hiding? I ask myself.

No beck stop. She can't be her. She died, Aunt May told me she died in that car accident with that family that adopted her. No Trina can't be her, they just have the same eyes.

"Okay! With that out of the way, Improv exercise! Jade, Andre, Cat, Tori up on stage please!" Sikowitz announces as they make their way up.

I had trouble paying attention the whole time as my attention was all directed towards Trina. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her, her resemblance with _her_... They were too alike...

**Yep the next chapter will be jori focused, while this chapter focused more on Trina as well as her relationship with Beck. Hope you all liked the chapter, i know it wasn't much. Please review! Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews as always!**

**As promised, Jori scenes coming up. **

_"Sometimes you can't let go of the past without facing it again " _

_-Gail Tsukiyama, The Samurai's garden. _

**Vega's household. **

**Tori's POV**

It's been almost three months since Trina's act was exposed. She now regularly hangs out with the gang ( I know she's just making sure to stick close to me ) and has become close friends with Cat and Jade. _Jade denies it but i can tell_

Jade and Trina are actually pretty similar, they would fight to protect what they love and are tough on the outside, vulnerable on the inside.

Also, Trina had to go for a meeting and script reading with the rest of the cast in LA and won't be back till tomorrow.

Just then, i received a text message from Trina:

"Are you sure you r going to be ok alone at home. Should i call Sikowitz and Jason over?"

Jason was Sikowitz nephew, a close friend of ours.

"No! I will be fine Trina stop worrying! You're getting old and naggy ;)" i reply Trina.

Trina's more protective than usual these days because i've stopped my usage anti-anxiety pills and shes just afraid that... Yea. I've also decreased my dosage of sleeping pills each night after being given the green light from Dr Stacey. One day i know i'll be alright, eventually.

I was then interrupted by my phone ringing. Trina.

"Yes sis."

"Are you sure? I'll try to come home ASAP! Maybe i should call Jason and Sikowitz over or Cat and Andre! I mean this is the first time you''ll be alone throughtout the night and what if you have nightmares again , Oh and you decreased your sleeping pill dosage what if you wake up screaming and there's no one home , what if..."

"TRINA!" I cut of her rambling, "Jadescomingovertokeepmecompany"

"I'm sorry sis, im just worried. But what? I din't catch the last part" Trina replies breathlessly

"I said, Jadescomingovertokeepmecompany" I mumble back, fighting down the urge to blush.

**Jade's POV**

I was LATE, and pissed, and fucking cold, not to mention the storm raging outside was not helping my mood AT ALL. The rain was pummeling on the roof of the car and it might actually just break the roof down , at the rate the storm is going. The wind blew the trees around , their branches tapping and scraping along the windows like long bony finger, and i wanted (no , needed) to get to Vega's ASAP.

Furthermore, i was worried. Vega was home alone and usually she would have called to make sure i was coming, or ask about my whereabouts, but there was _nothing_ from her. I didn't want her to think i wasn't coming over, or that i lied to her. I was just writing a new script and i lost track of time.

_Yes, i, Jade West , am worried for Ms Sunshine, Tori Vega._

And this storm isn't helping me get to my destination. Urghh! I cry out in frustration as i get stopped by another red light.

Tori shut her eyes, hoping to at least block out the pounding rain when suddenly overpowering the downpour came a roll of almighty thunder, causing her to whimper and hide in the corner of her room. Another cap of thunder shook the sky this one louder than the one before and Tori screamed. Shaking while crouching at the corner, she regretted using her phone till it died while waiting for Jade. Her heart was hammering, knocking against her ribcage as her teeth chattered wildly. She was suddenly brought back to the past.

_The room. It was so dark,she couldn't see anything. Blackness. She couldn't hear anything too, and then all of a sudden, the menacing claps of thunder cracked down . Tori was scared and cold as she covered her ears with her hands. She was alone, so alone, and blinded by darkness. _

_"please, please let me out. Anybody please, help me" Tori sobbed._

_"Im scared. Trina where are you. Trina, save me please. Im scared" Tori cried even louder as the storms got worst. Even screaming, but yet no one could hear her. No one was there. She was alone , all alone in the darkness , only accompanied by the raging strorm. _

Jade kicked the door open, as she shook the water out of her hair and whole house was dark, as Jade fumbled to find the light switch.

"Vega! Where are you?" she shouted.

"I'm sorry im late, the storm outside is crazy!" Jade continued, as she stripped of her wet coat and shoes.

"Vega?" Jade asked again, getting worried.

As she slowly ascended up the stairs, she heard sounds coming from Tori's room as she rushed over.

Entering her room, Jade once again had to search the light switch while grumbling. "Vega! Geez, turn on the lights would ya! I almost died coming here".

Once the light was on, she saw Tori crouched at he corner with her head wedged between her knees and hands covering her ears while her eyes are tightly shut.

Jade began to laugh. "Are you _scared_ Vega? Is the big bad thunder storm scaring you?" she continued while walking towards a crouched Tori. Only then did she realise something was wrong. Tori was whimpering and shaking in fear, _-help me, let me out, trina help me, someone let me out-_

"Tori, its me, Tori!" Jade crouched down to Tori, grabbing her shoulders and shaking.

Tori looked up, startled with her eyes red and bloodied from crying as she stammered. "J-j-j-ade?"

"Yes it's me." Jade says as she grabs her hand and without another word, sits down on the bed while pulling her onto her lap, hugging her close.

"Were you very scared Vega, im so sorry." Jade whispers to Tori as she calms her down, rubbing circles on her back.

"Jade , i-" Tori continues but was cut off by a roll of intense thunder as she practically threw herself into Jade's arms, whimpering under her breath and clutching her arms around Jade's neck while burying her head into her shoulders. Jade recoiled in pure shock seconds later at the latina's sudden actions but quickly resumed calming Tori down.

"I don't know what happened to make you so afraid of storm's but i'm here Vega. Sssshhh, its okay. Im here" Jade murmured.

"Thank you" Tori whispers back to Jade, her voice hoarse from all the crying.

**Jade's POV**

I had butterflies in my stomach or eve moths that were raging as Tori gripped my hand . Out of nowhere there's this _electricity _flickering back and forth between us. I am suddenly, painfully conscious of all the ways in which our bodies are touching, our legs intertwined, providing heat and comfort to each other, one arm pulling her waist closer to me, the shallowness of her breathing and my breathing, and the catch in her chest as her heart thumps against her sternum. She sets her hand on my shoulder and begins to pull her body away, and her cheek grazes alongside mine. My mouth is a centimeter from hers when she pauses for a moment, her head swimming with ambivalence, and in that moment, i leaned forward and kissed her—a slow, deliberate, mostly close-mouthed kiss.

Our lips part with a soft sound like a question mark. It lingers in the air between us, and Tori is opening her mouth to answer when i sets my hand at the back of her neck and kisses her again.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" I whisper to Vega

She looks at me with her red eyes , and dried up tears on her cheeks.

One of my hand comes up from her waist to wipe away the new set of tears fighting to be released as i repeated. "Be me girlfr-"

"Yes" Vega cuts me off. "Yes, i would love to" she whispers back and i smiled , the widest smile I've ever smiled as I realized what I was feeling. _Happiness._

After a couple of minutes, I could tell Tori had fallen asleep as her breathing became very steady. I drew my eyes away from the falling rain on the window and closed them trying to fall back asleep. I felt Vega's fingers intertwine within mine as her back pushed further into my chest. I was sure she was still sleeping and not doing any of this on purpose, but it didn't change the fact that it felt good. That she felt good against me and that her tan warm skin was making my pale warm skin heat up even more. For some reason I had the impulsive need to touch her tan legs, but I couldn't since my left arm was against my side and my right arm was around her waist. I settled for nuzzling my face closer into hair letting her scent envelope me. Something about this felt right and with that last thought in my head I kissed the side of Tori's neck very lightly letting sleep overtake me.

_"Lights will guide you home_

_And i ignite your bones_

_And i will try to fix you"_


End file.
